1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a display device including a transparent plate.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device displays an image, and may be classified as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display panel, or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display according to the type of a display panel included in the display device.
A display device generally has a transparent plate on a display panel placed in a receiving member to prevent interference to the display panel, and a resin layer is generally disposed between the display panel and the transparent plate to attach the display panel and the transparent plate to each other.
In such devices, the resin layer is disposed between the display panel and the transparent plate to attach the display panel and the transparent plate to each other, and ultraviolet (UV) is irradiated to the resin layer through the transparent plate or irradiated between the display panel and the transparent plate from a side of the display device to harden the resin layer disposed between the display panel and the transparent plate.
However, when disposing the resin layer between the display panel and the transparent plate, the resin layer is also disposed between the display panel and the receiving member. A black matrix is typically disposed in the transparent plate between the display panel and the receiving member. The black matrix prevents the display panel and the transparent plate from being viewed from the outside. The UV passed through the transparent plate for hardening the resin layer and the UV irradiated between the display panel and the transparent plate from the side of the display panel are irradiated only to the resin layer disposed between the display panel and the transparent plate. Accordingly the resin layer disposed between the display panel and the receiving member is not fully hardened because the UV is not irradiated thereto.
The information disclosed in this section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology.